


Disapearing Innocence

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny is stuck at school, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry go off to save the world.  Ginny is tired of everyone treating her like a child, so she thinks back to when life was fun, and when she loved to laugh.





	Disapearing Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


A/N: So I tried my hand at some angst, but it didn't really turn out that depressing really, just kinda sad. Which is good for me because I seem to write fluffy, funny things really easily. So read and review!

Ms. Mary had a steamboat

Her steamboat had a bell

Ms. Mary went to heaven

Her steamboat went to...

I remember the days, when it was just me and Ron. Occasionally Fred, and George, but they had each other, just like Ron and I. Sometimes I didn't need Ron though, like when Mum and Dad sent me off to a wizards primary school, I did have a friend there. It didn't matter if she went off to another school. I can still write her occasionally. And now, now it never matters because now I am popular, i'm looked up to by all. Well maybe not all but everyone that I would want to notice me notices me. Most of the time.

But back to Ron, and I. We would watch Charlie and Bill practicing Quidditich, we talked about how we would be on the same team as each other, and how he would protect me if anything ever happened. I loved Ron the most then. When he was the big brother that wanted you around, he was to teach me everything, and I believed everything her said. After all I was, am I am his little sister. His little sister he left behind to survive for herself, but that's not the problem.

Surviving by myself can be handled with ease. When Ron went to school at first I was always by myself. I went outside and would play with the doll Mum had gotten me in replacement of my best friend. It wasn't hard at all, I really shouldn't be complaining, i've been by myself before. This is just like then, only I can't bring out my doll and name it Ron in the hopes of having someone to talk too. There are two other girls in my grade, and I can talk to them about boys sometimes, mainly sometimes though. They tended to scream whenever I came in covered in mud from Quidditch.

I remember my first year of Quidditch for the first couple of months, I would try my best not to get dirty. I didn't want Harry to see me messy, I wanted him to like me, love me even. I didn't want him to think of me of just a friend, or worse his best friends little sister. 

I got over it though, quickly I started to not care what Harry thought. Oh to tell the truth Harry meant everything, I just had to make it seem like I didn't care, maybe date someone else. And I did an amazing job, I really did, I rarely slipped up. Maybe once when I noticed him glancing at me I might have stopped and starred back, but i'm sure he never really noticed.

Hell-o operator please 

dial number nine...

And if you disconnect me,

I'll kick you in behind..

I'm now the Gryfindor Quiditich Queen, I wasn't made prefect, Thank you. George and Fred would have teases me so much, and they were already teasing me enough about having gone out with Harry. I run Gryfindor mostly, with Dumbledore gone, yes gone. I have to keep everyone happy, i'm just glad they reopened the school. There were only 20 new students this year, usually the least amount of first years would be around 50. It's a drop in numbers, and i'm looking for a new keeper, and seeker. Since they left me so soon. And I need to keep the games clean, Mcgonagall was thinking that Quiditich might be to dangerous, I practically had to beg her to keep the teams going, now Quiditich is one of the only things that can lift up anyone. Well that and friends, and family, but everyone loses someone new every day that even they are starting to become a mystery.

The Slytherin are being treated worse and worse, and i'm usually one for the people starting the fights. They are always shouting comments, about how Dumbledore's dead, that they will rule the school. Well only the older ones really say something that daring, but sometimes I think I catch the younger ones starring at me as if to say the same thing. But something I know they all talk about is how now i'm alone, sometimes I think that it is every ones favorite topic. Where is Harry, and his two friends, and why did he leave his girlfriend behind. Oh wait ex-girlfriend. They sometimes come right to my face, and make the lewdest comments, trying to get a rise out of me and they usually go away with a broken nose. I've gotten the odd one myself.

The Yellow Curtain

There was a Piece of Glass

Ms. Mary Sat Upon It

And Drove It Up Her

A lot of the time I think of ways that I could have listened to Harry more, done what he had said better. Saved Dumbledore, or at least Bill. Bill has been a bit more than cranky, whenever I see him the only time he smiles is when he is with Fleur. I wonder what will happen when Fleur won't be enough to keep him happy. The one time I saw him over the summer, it was his full moon, I couldn't stand to be around him. He yelled at everything I did nothing could please him, and I may have thrown a little tantrum trying to make him Shut up, it didn't help though. Hopefully if he has children, they will be able to make his day. And when he has his own little Weasleys running around, i'll get to babysit, and be old, fun aunt Ginny. They will come to be and i'll teach them new Quiditich moves, and swear words that they aren't suppose to know yet. I would be sweet, and Bill would love them and of course Who-Know-Who would be gone.

Everyone is changing with the upcoming war, sometimes I want Luna to stop being so much like herself. But other days its all that keeps me going. I know that every day that I talk to her, she will always have something new to tell me. Her dad recently joined the order, she said he decided his knowledge of mostly Unknown creatures would come in great need. It might, a lot of times I want to believe Luna, all those things she goes on about are real. Well only the nice ones, who really needs more nasty creatures in the world? I want their to be something out there to cure everything, I want to be safe, and I want Luna to be safe, but most of all I want Harry to be safe.

Ok so I am the average girlie girl sometimes, I do dream of having a family of my own. Being the fun aunt has never been what I wanted. I have to admit, this life of my mom is always what I wanted, I want to have the babies, and the children, and marry the love of my life. A job would actually be a plus, but i'm not sure, it would only really be a plus if I was there with Harry. I really like showing off for him, when I got asked to the yule ball by him, well really Ron, but I couldn't go because I was already going with Neville, I was crushed. But i'm really glad I didn't go then, he only want me to go with him because he had no one else, I want him to want me for well me. However corny that sounds, I want him, and I want him to want the same. So what does Voldemort matter? He probably already new that Harry and I were dating if Harry is so high up on his must be killed list. So many of his to be cronies were already at this school, and knew we were dating. He could still use me to get back at Harry, hell he knew Harry would save me just because i'm Ron's little sister, Dating him for a while and then breaking up his only going to want Harry to save me more. Hopefully, well that was just my insecure side talking.

Ask Me No More Questions

Tell Me No More Lies

The Boys Are In The Bathroom

Zipping Up Their...

Boys are silly, I don't need them, and they don't need me. Really I don't see why Luna likes Neville so much. Sure he's a sweetie, but they really just end up a big nuisance. What is the point in falling in love during war, most of the time you aren't even in love, it's just someone to stay with to help make you feel safe. Or is that what love really is suppose to be like?

Sometimes I wonder if I just really fancied Harry, or if I loved him enough to leave school and go find him. But I can't I might hurt his heart, and I don't want him to worry. I'm something of a war bride, without the being married part. Someone I love is off to fight the good fight, save the land, and keep everyone safe including me. All I have to hope for are his less than reassuring letters, and his I love yous. I have to sit home, and wait, maybe take up knitting. But I don't think I want to be a war bride, I would rather be a war general. Fight and help win, I should be doing that. Which is why after I graduate from school, i'm going to join the order, i'm going to do my part, and also join the Ministry. Maybe as a journalist, maybe I don't know what life even has in store for me. I could do anything, as long as it helps me take my mind off of everything, and everyone.

Flys are in the meadow

The Bees are in the park,

Ms. Mary and her boyfriend

Are Kissing in the...

I always want one more chance to be with Harry, I didn't even she him in the wedding except for a glance. He came to late so that he just slipped into the aile, and I was already walking down with Fleur's younger sister with me. We had gold dresses on that went to our knees, our hair up with light flowers. I actually felt beautiful, and I only saw him once. There wasn't a good bye kiss, not even a hug, just a look. But sometimes that is enough.

D. A. R. K.

Dark.


End file.
